OVERWATCH HIGHSCHOOL
by xXPrincessOfTwilightXx
Summary: Un joven con un pasado oscuro regresa a la escuella donde conocera nuevos amigos y vivira locas aventuras junto sus nuevos amigos mientras que aprende el valor de la amistad. Pero la vida es una cosa muy loca y no se la dejara facil hehe :3
1. Chapter 1 - HOLA MUNDO!

(Nota de la Autoras): Esta es una historia original creada por mi. Todos los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen por derecho a Blizzard Games. Si quieren jugar conmigo, por ahora no se puede porque no tengo donde jugar por ahora T.T. Si ven que cometo algun error con la informacion de un heroe (que no sea la original que yo invente) por favor, no duden en comentar. TODAS LAS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDAD ;p. OK esto ya se alargo mucho, aquí les dejo la fic y ojala la disfruten mucho :3. Por cierto, quizas no haya Lemon en esta fanfic, asi que no esperen mucho de eso pls :p.

 **CAPITULO 1: HOLA MUNDo!**

-La vida de un ninja cyborg adolescente común y corriente como yo no es fácil. No tengo ninguna habilidad destacable y me podría describir como un ninja cyborg adolescente común y corriente. Lo único interesante en mi vida es la rivalidad que siempre he tenido con mi hermano, Hanzo Shimada. Él me molesta constantemente por andar viendo anime y esa clase de cosas, nunca entenderá que es mi pasión mas grando! Algún día quiero tener tod-

HANZO: *Enojadoso*GENJI YA SE NOS VA A HACER TARDE DEJA DE HACER TU MONOLOGO DE INTRODUCCION Y VAMONOS YA!

Hanzo, su hermano mayor había entrado en la habitacion, irrumpiendo en el joven arreglándose pa la escuela. Genji no apreciaba el gesto.

GENJI: Vamos hermano, todos tenemos tiempo para hacer nuestra introduccion ¿no? - Dijo mientras acomodaba su camisa dentro de mis calzoncillos (?) metálicos.

HANZO: *Enojado* Todos menos tu, niño estúpido *Ugh* Si no te apresuras voy a contarle al señor que estabas ahorcándote la manguera con tus libritos chinos que guardas en el closet.

Al decir eso, el hermano mayor abrio la puerta corrediza del closet haciendo que cayera una pila de mangas de High School of the Dead sin censura y a color, que antes estaba bien acomodada. Una revista llego hasta los pies de Genji, uno con una portada de una chica en una pose muy reveladora con un zomby recibiendo el flash.

GENJI: P-pero que es e-esto Hanzo! De donde han salido estas cosas! - Genji grito totalmente sorprendido.

HANZO: No sé hermano, yo nunca he visto este tipo de cosas en mi vida - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara - A lo mejor alguien vino y los puso ahí, pero ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer eso?

-GENJI: Esto no es justo - dijo el menor mientras que bajaba la cabeza avergonzado. Su puño estaba apretado tratando de mantener el enojo dentro de él.

HANZO: La vida no es justa, niño. Ahora vámonos.

Sintiéndose derrotado, Genji agarro sus hútiles y salió. Corrió para alcanzar a su hermano que ya estaba algo aventajado. Pero cuando logro alcanzarlo una mano lo recibio, empujandolo hacia atrás.

HANZO: No vayas tan cerca de mi recuerda que no quiero que nos vean juntos

GENJI: Puedo adelantarme entonces?

HANZO: No seas ESTUPIDO hermano – dijo mientras le daba un zape a su hermano menor.

GENJI: OUCH! QUE MALO ERES HANZO!

HAMZO: Te lo mereces enano, sabes lo que van a pensar de mi si me ven caminando contigo? - Hanzo apunto hacia donde genji habia venido – Si quieres seguirme hazlo unos 15 metros atrás de mi para que nadie te reconozca como mi ermano.

GENJI: NO!- y entonces regreso a su lugar 15 metros detrás de su hermano.

HAZO: (snarky) No que muy revelde el niño?

GENJI: (cabizbajo) HMm, Pues si pero es que no se donde esta la escuaela. - Se podia sentir la vergüenza en el tono del menor.

No se sabe mucho pero genji no ha ido a clases desde hace dos años y medio. Tuvo un terrible y misterioso accidente que lo mando al hospital donde casi llego a morir, pero los doctores lograron salvarle la vida, pero le hizo imposible vivir sin la armadura en la que se encuentra ahora.

Despues de que lograra acostumbrarse a su "nuevo cuerpo", Hanoz llamo a tutores para que su hermano pudiera regularizarse y seguir en clases normalmente (hanzo quiere mucho a su8 hermano aunque no se note n-n), y hoy, como ya he dicho, es su primer dia de clases.

-GENJI! ERES TU QUERIDO?!- dijo un extraño acento molesto

Y entonces como un relampogo aparecio la mejor amigo (y el peor terror de genji) TRACER!O!

GENJI: Tracer! Tanto de no vernos... - dijo genji entre dientes tratando de finjir una sonrise, aunque no servia de mucho por el casco que siempre llevaba.

TRACER: 372 dias con 24 horas, 3 minutos, 4 segundos y diria que contando pero perdi la cuenta hace 3 dias, 4 horas y 32 segundos y medio, haha! … 33 … 34 ...

HANZO: GENJI! ESTAS HABLANDO CON ALGUIEN?! - Grito Hanzo desde su posicion 15 metros adelante.

GENJI: PORQUE TE IMPORTA?! - le respondio

HANZO: NO TRAIGO MIS LENTES DE CONTACTO Y NO PUEDO VER SI ESTAS HABLANDO CON ALGUIEN QUE ME IMPORTE! - Hanzo entrecerro los ojos y puso su mano en su frente. - PORQUE ESTAS HABLANDO CON UN HIDRANTE?!

Tracer hizo un pequeño gruñido y empezo a gritarle a Hanzo tambien.

TRACER: AHORA USAS LENTES DE CONTACTO CARIÑO?! YO ME ACUERDO CUANDO USABAS LENTES CORRECTIVOS MAS GRANDES QUE TU MANO! - Le grito

HANZO: PORQUE EL HIDRANTE SABE LO DE MIS LENTES? SI TU LE CONTASTE TE VOY A DAR LA PALIZA MAS GRANDE DE TU VIDA? - Hanzo entonces agito su puño en el aire alzando la mirada

TRACER: SEGURO QUE NO PUEDES NI SALUDAR A EST-

-Y CUANDO ES QUE UDS DEJAN DE GRITAR?!- dijo una voz no muy lejos de ellos que no era desconocida para niguno de los dos hermanos.

McCREE: Que no pueden ver que ya vamos tarde?

El joven iba caminando detrás de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, la mochila colgando de un brazo en su espalda, y sombrero en su cabeza. Hizo camino al lado de Genji y Tracer y siguio adelante hasta llegar con Hanzo.

HANZO: Ya era hora que llegaras, amigo. - Hanzo le dio un golpe en el brazo a su amigo y solto una pequeña risa.

McCREE: Hanzo, se que es divertido molestar a mocosos como tu hermano, pero ya deja de mam...

TRACER: Hola McCree, como sigues de tu brazo que se te lastimaste por disparar ese juguetito de polvora?

McCREE: Y como sigue tu trasero despues de esa derrota que tuviste en el torneo de los 100 m planos (en la mente de macree: asi de plana como tu, hija de la...)

TRACER: Oye! Eso fue cruel! Pideme disculpas, estupido redneck. - sus mejillas se pusieron rojas del enojo, o sera por otra razon?'

HANZ:O Jajajaja! Bien dicho amigo. Con un trasero tan grande tuvo que haberle dolido bastante

En ese momento quedo un silencio incomodo y Hanzi se dio cuenta de que la habia cagado.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

McCREE: OH DIABLOS! ES EL TIMBRE DE LA ESCUELA, LLEGAREMOS TARDE!

Entonces todos se fueron corriendo en grupo apurados hacia el edificio al final de la calle. Todos pasaron por la reja principal excepto Genji que se quedo viendo el letrero que estaba atornillado en la pared de la escuela.

Arriba decia Overwatch School.

Algo adentro de Genji sabia que este lugar iba a ser especial, su primer dia de clases en dos años. Sentimientos encontrados peleaban adentro del joven, pero no duraron mucho porque sus amigos empezaron a hacer despapaye en las entradas de la institucion.

TRACER: Y EL PUBLICO ENLOQUECEEEEEeeeeeeee! WOOOOOOOOW! TRACER LLEGA PRIMERO Y A TIEMPO, PARTIENDO EL GRAN TRASERO DE LOS IDIOTAS DE HANZE Y MCCREE! ESTO ES HISTORICO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! WOOOOOO!

En ese momento una presencia malvada se hizo presente en el area. Tracer estaba tan emocionada que no la noto. McCree y Hanzou notaron los larfos cuernos, la gran cola y la gema roja incrustada en la frente de la bestia. Ambos quedaron sin palabras al oir la siniestra y profunda voz que salia de el.

-Le importaria repetir lo que acaba de decir, señorita Oxton?-dijo la imponente y demoniaca criatura.

TRACER: POR SUPUESTO SEÑOR DIRECTOR DIABLO! ACABO DE PATEAR EL GRAN TRASERO DE HANZO Y McCR...-En ese momento, un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de tracer que se dio cuenta de su garrafal error- SEÑOR DIRECTOR DIABLO!- Ya era demasiado tarder para remediar las cosas

SEÑOR DIRECTOR: Alvarado. Director Alvarado, señorita Oxton.

TRACER: Perdone señor Diablo Alvarado, digo Director Alvadiablo, quiero decir... - Tracer agacho la cabeza mientras su cara se ponia roja

DIR. ALVARADO: Tranquila Lena, estas algo sobresaltada. Ya van tarde a tu clase, corran antes de que se les haga mas tarde. Y Lena...

TRACER: Si señor?

DIR. ALVARADO: Olvidemos todo esto mal entendido

Tracer hizo un reverencia agachando su cabeza frente al director asi como en Japon

TRACER: GRACIAS SEÑOR!

El director Alvarado le hizo una humilde sonrio a Tracer y procedio a retirarse dejando a los jovenes en sus propios asuntos

Hanso y McCree aun seguian paralizados por la repentina aparicion del Director, mientras que Genji estaba tratando de apagar los audifonos integrados que tenia en su casco (Si se preguntan, estaba escuchando SNOW HALLATION del anime LOVE LIVE! IDOL SCHOOL PROYECT, si, lo ha estado escuchando todo este tiempo uwu)

MCCREE: Bien hecho Tracer. No tenemos ni un dia y el director ya esta sobre tu alma

TRACER: No hables asi del señor Alvarado! El antiguo director me hubiera llevado a su oficina inmediatamente. Ademas todo esto es la culpa de ustedes, estupidos.

HANZU: No tenemos tiempo para esta discusión ahora. Tenemos que ir a clase.

McCREE: Tienes razon. Discutiremos esto despues de clase- McCree revolvio un poco el cabello de Tracer, y el y H anzo se fueron a su salon. La cara de Tracer se puso tan roja como un tomate.

GENJI: Tracer, creo que tenemos que hacer lo mismo

TRACER: Tienes razon Genji

Y Tracer salio PITANDO de ahí. Dejando varado al pobre ninja cyborg en el inhospito corredor.

GENJI: Pero... en que aula es nuestra clase...?

En este momento Genji supo que este seria un año dificil.

ke les parecio L primer cap chicoss? :3c Me esforce mucho en este porque queria poner un buen setting para el resto de esta MALDITA RECONTRACHINGADA fanfic ;3 uguu~

El siguiente viene en seguidaaaa...cuando no este siendo matADA POR ESE PINCHE BASTION POR CUARENTACINCUAVA PTA VEZ MECAgaa bastION LO Odio. (/OoO)/ *. ~'

El siguiente va a introducir a mas personajes y a crear mas relaciones y posibles ships yaoi :3c O TAL VEZ FUTA :3C...soym os malas heheheheeee~

 **ADIOOOOOOS...**


	2. Chapter 2 - UN SALON MUY PECULIAR

_AN:Quiobo fangz!11 (gettit? cuz i giffik) Acabo de acabar este capitulo jaja. Despues de el anterior tenia muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo pero no sabia si seria bueno seguir publicando online (/'u'/), soy una persona muy penosa pero alguien me convencio de seguirla escribiendo cgne lla jaja. Aun no he podido comprarme overwatch para ninguna consola pero planeo trabajar este verano para poder "financiarme" unas cuantas cajas tambien haha (≧ω≦). Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto comoa mi me divirtió escribirlo. uwu_

 _Bueno sin mas preambulo... EL CAPITULOOOOoooo!_

 **CAPITULO TWO: UN SALON MUY PECULIAR**

Los corredores parecian interminables. Subiendo y bajando pisos, corriendo de una esquina a otra. Pero no se veia ni cerca de su salon. Pizarrones de corcho adornaban las paredes de varios corredores, todos con anuncios sobre distintos eventos (alguna dia veremos alguno? No lo se OuO). Cada una con señales e avisos que no tenian sentido para el. Todos los salones en los que entraba estaban en medio de clase y lo unico que ganaba era las miradas acusadoras de los estudiantes. Nunca se habia logrado acostumbrar a las miradas ajenas desde que le pusieron el traje. Se sentia alejado de la sociedad. Aislado. Si antes se sentia solo, que lo confundiera con un omnico acorazado no le ayudaba mucho (pero no se quedara mucho asi \\(n)/).

La búsqueda continuo durante un tiempo y cada minuto se sentía como una hora. Mientras que Geni revisaba las listas y avisos en los lugares que encontraba, solo faltaba mirai al reloj para que aumentara la presión que sentía, cuando veía que pasaron otros 5 minutos desde la ultima vez que reviso. Esto sucedió varias veces, hasta que algo hizo click dentro de su cabeza. Genji recrodo algo que le había dicho Hazno hace unos dias.

"Recuerda hermano. Lamer perillas es ilegal en otros planetas."

NO ESO NO. LO OTRO.

"Hasta en la ubicación estaras por debajo de mi hermano"

GENJI: Maldita sea!- dijo Genji al darse cuenta de lo facil que pudo haberse albureado a su hermano. -YA PERDI MI OPORTUNIDAD!

Despues de la pequeña rabieta, su estado logico se disparo, haciendo que entrara en un trance.

GENJI (en su mente): Hazno me dijo que al le tocaba en el salon 3-D el cual esta en el segundo edificio, mas dijo que siempre estare por debajo de el. Eso significa que su salon debe de estar un piso por arriba del mio. Su salon es el 3-D, por lo que quizas esta en el tercer piso por lo que... LOS PISOS, ESO ES!

Genji salio pitando, dirigiendose al segundo edificio. Genji se dirijio a las escaleras. Iba tan rapido que no noto a una chica sentada a un lado de la escalera que tenia un flamante PSV, con la que tropezo haciendo que se le cayera su consola.

-BYUNGSHIN!- grito la chica

GENJI: Gomen! Es que tengo prisaaaaa! –dijo Genji sin voltear atrás

-ZJONNA!- volvio a gritare la chica

-SEÑORITA SONG! CUIDE ESA LENGUA!- exclamo una maestra

Genji siguio corriendo hasta que por fin llego.

GENJI: (Pensando) Al fin...

Aula 2-D. Edificio este. Segundo piso. La imponente puerta de madera era lo ultimo que quedaba entre el y su nueva clase. Genji termino de prepararse mentalmente para el sermon que obviamente iba a recibir. Respiro profundamente, se acomodo sus calzoncillos (?) metalicos y entro por la puerta. Al entrar, Genji se encontro con un salon vivo lleno de energia donde obviamente no habia profesor. Poco despues de notar a Genji,todos fijaron su mirada en el.

Genji ya se sentia apenado por llegar tarde pero las miradas empezaban a penetrar mas adentro que su armadura, la cual sentia que estaba mas acorazada para lo que un puberto enclenque como Genji iba a necesitar en su vida (porque lo necesitaria verdad? Jujujuju :3c). Pero una voz molesta llamo su atencion para romper la atmosfera que se le estaba creando.

TRACER: *Entuciasmada* Genji! Cariño! Por aquí!- grito mientras movia energeticamente sus mano- Te costo mucho encontrar el salon?

GENJI: *Enojado* ¿QUÉ SI ME COSTO? SOY NUEVO, POR SUPUESTO QUE ME COSTO! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIO DEJARME TIRADO EN MEDIO DE LA NADA ? - Genji seguia gritandole a tracer mientras que ella mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza (^^;)

TRACER: No seas exagerado, no estabas en medio de la nada, estabas en la entrada de la escuela :P- Si Genji no hubiera tenido la mascara robotica metalica se hubiera visto un gesto molesto, pero si la tenia, asi que no se vio xd- Por que no mejor te sientas en este bonito lugar que te reserve? Esta al lado de tu mejooooor amiga. MOI! - Dijo Traser apuntandose energicamente hacia ella.

Genji se resigno y se sento al lado de su "amiga" y se cruzo de brazos.

Tras sentarse Genji pudo sentir las miradas de todas las personas que estaban alrededor de el, otra vez. Sin saber que hacer, Genji le devolvio la mirada a una chica algo rellenita. La chica al notarlo no hizo mas que darse vuelta mientras sus mejillas se ponian algo rojas

TRACER: *Siendo molesta* Asi que te gusta Mei ¿eh?- dijo mientras golpeaba a Genji en el hombro

GENJI: Ehh... No, solo es que-.

TRACER: Pero claro que entiendo lo que esta pasando, de hecho es muy buena eleccion. Mei no es muy atletica, pero lo que le falta en rendimiento fisico lo compensa con su rendimiento mental, pero estoy segura que es tu tipo, eh?. - Mientras tanto Mei trataba de actuar como si no los estaba escuchando, garabateando en su libreta y tarareando alguna cancion que habia escuchado, pero se notaba que la pena habia tomado parte de sus acciones porque los garabatos empezaban a tomar mas y mas de su hoja y Mei progresivamente exagerando su actuacion sin dejar mucho a la imaginacion. - Aunque ella estuvo un tiempo sin venir a clases, como tu!

Genji tenia unas ganas enormes de darle un golpe a Tracer por la pobre de Mei. Su brazo cansado seguia rayando una hoja completamente negra mientras que su tarareo ya habia devolucionado a gritos por piedad entrecerrados. La pobre volteaba de vez en cuando a su direccion sin interrumpir lo que hacia. Se podia ver el tomate que ahora era su cara. Genji empezo a sentirse algo de pena por la chica, tanto que hizo olvidarse de la pena que esto mismo le estaba causando.

GENJI: Creo que-

TRACER: *Interrumpiendo* OH! Pero se lo que te preguntaras. *En un tono imitando a Genji* Pero Lena. Porque ella falto a clases? Que no esa característica era solo de mi personaje? Pues no, te digo yo.

GENJI: Tracer, yo-

TRACER: *Aun en el tono de Genji* Pues es que a caso le dio una clase de gripa? NOP! Es por que estuvo en estado de criogenisacion por un año por quedarse encerrada el las neveras del supermercado de sus papas. Como sea, Mei es muy inteligente y super optimista, yo creo que pueden ser una GRAN pareja. Su unico problema es que es algo timida y se aísla un poco del resto del salon, tambien es muy penosa y-

MEI: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaGggHHHH

Con un grito, Mei salio corriendo del salon. Un silencio incomodo se apodero del salon momentos despues, pero pronto regreso a ser la misma atmosfera que el salon tenia hacia unos segundos.

Tracer se inclino al lado Genji y le susurro al oido.

TRACER: *Susurrando* Creo que tienen buena quimica. :3c

Genji no tuvo tiempo de darle el coscorron que se merecia Tracer, porque se distrajo con unos pequenos golpes en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Al voltear, Genji se sorprendio con una iliada de bolas de papel mojadas iban directo a su direccion.

Las bolas de papel inpactaron en su visor impidiendole la vison. Y mientras que se limpiaba, un monton de gritos de chicos a su alrededor se oyo dirigidos hacia el fondo de la clase.

-TOMEN ESTO, JAJA! - grito un acento australiano mientras los gemidos enfurecidos de la gente se quejaba. Genji termino de limpiar la baba de su casco y volteo a ver a sus atacantes.

Un joven delgado y algo desaliniado celebraba su puntería, su risa salía por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adornaba su alargada cara. El estaba hablando con el chico a su lado, un tipo de cuerpo realmente grande para estar en segundo año, este lucia una mascara de gas de cuero negro, que lo hacia parecer un cerdo, el estaba mas ocupado dibujando en su libreta sin prestarle mucha atención a su compañero.

-Se me acabo el papel compañero. Me das algo del tuyo?

-Jamison. Es el primer dia de clases. Como se te acaba el papel tan rápido? – dijo el enorme chico entre gruñidos, con una voz que salía distorcionada de la mascara que traía.- Ugh, agarra de mi libreta, de todas maneras la vas a tomar.

TRACER: *Enojada* JUNKRAT! MAC! QUE ES LO QUE SE TRAEN! – dijo Tracer mientras se trataba de quitar las bolitas de papel del cabello.

JUNKRAT: Tranquila dulzura. Solo le estamos dando la bienbenida al nuevo. No es asi Roadhog?

ROADHOG: Uh huh. – Roadhog seguía sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba concentrado dibujando en lo que le quedaba de libreta mientras que su amigo arracaba hojas del otro lado.

TRACER: *Molesta* Les dije la primera vez que me lo hicieron, esas cosas no son divertidas!

JUNKRAT: Oh, pero si a todos les divierte mucho ¿verdad, chico nuevo?

GENJI: No.

JUNKRAT: Lo ves? Le fascina, dulzura. Tu seras nuestro nuevo mejor amigo chico nuevo ;y

TRACER: CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES DULZURA?!

JUNKRAT: Y por que dejas que la estudiante de intercambio te diga asi si tanto te molesta? - dijo mientras la miraba con una cara de "no te salio te gane jejejexd"

Tracer se quedo callada mientras se sonrojaba, haciendo pucheros, termino volteando a otro lado para acabar la conversación con una ley del hielo.

En ese momento se escucho un grito que se hacia mas notorio, asi como si se estuviera acercando.

-NO SE PREOCUPEN CHICOS! YA VENG-UGH!- en el pasillo se suena un golpe contra la puerta del salon.

TRACER: Jajaja ¿Se le olvido que las puertas suelen estar cerradas señor Reinhardt?

REINHARDT: Ya no soy tan joven señorita Oxton. Pero...-Entonces se abrio la puerta de una fuerte patada- eso no me evita poder hacer una buena entrada.

(someBODY ONce tolde me)

Un hombre mayor entro por la puerta. Su edad se reflejaba bastante, mas su cuerpo estaba muy bien cuidado y entrenado. Su pelo largo y barba de color plateado asimilaba a una melena de un gran león, y se veía que había pasado por mucho al ver los rasgos de su cara, sin contar la cicatriz que lo dejo ciego en un ojo.

JUNKRAT: Bueno, hablamos luego nuevo mejor amigo. Kachow! – Junkrat señalo a Genji haciendo pistolas con las manos. Y el solo rodo sus ojos y volteo para adelante donde estaba el profesor preparando su clase.

REINHARDT: Buenos dias clase! Y bievenidos al primer dia del nuevo año escolar. Yo sere su profesor. Pero se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo?

-SOY EL GRAN Y SABIO PROFESOR REINHARDT, EL ENCARGADO DE LLEVARLOS A LA VICTORIA EN ESTE AÑO DE ESTUDIOS- dijeron todo el grupo en unisono, el único que se quedo tan sorprendido como el profesor era Genji.

REINHARDT: Eh…si. Asi es. Pero ¿Cómo lo saben?

-El año pasado nos daba el mismo discurso cada oportunidad que tenia, profesor.

REINHARDT: Hehe. Creo que me tengo que conseguir otro discurso.

Y asi, su primer dia de clases había empezado oficialmente. Media hora tarde.

 _TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa_

 _y asi acaba nustro 2o cap chicoxxx. K les parecio? Le pusimos muchimo esfuerzo. adiferencia de los imbecilesqueju egan baSTION POR USTEDES PINCHES RETRASADOS ES PORUqUE NO PUEDO LLEGAR A ORO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhh_ _(_ _づ｡_ _◕‿‿◕_ _｡_ _)_ _づ_ _nyaaah~ *gatito*_

 _ignoren la intru, la fic va a tener yaoi y smut y GORE y-y-y cosas jajajajaXD. creanme a mi yo si digo la verdad no como alguien que conozco que juega con BASTOn. prepárense para el sigui chapter (sigui significa siguiente uwu) porque va a estar bueno eh? Ya lo andamos planeando_

 _ **BYYYYEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee…**_


	3. Chapter 3 - LONCHE EN BONCHE

_NA: Hola chicooooooos! Es bueno volver a hablar con todos ustedes UwU (despues de como un ano hihihi). Disculpen por la tardanza del capitúlo, pero es que como fumo marihuana me dio paro cardiaco asi que me mori. y me volvi gay. por la marihuana. Pero como soy budhista volvi asi que ya no hay problema. Bueno, empecemos con el ca pitulo que si de algo sirvió quedarme leyendo fanfics eroticas de narusaku (PORFA_ HimeBalladGoddess94 VUELVE A MALAS SENSACIONES ; W ; ) es que me dieron muchas ideas.

 _ **CAPITLUO 3 (LONCHE EN BONCHE) :**_

…creando la anexion de la Sociedad Creciente al partido Comunista America-Arabigo. Después de que Anne Doichnerr fuera asesinada, la rebelión en Inglaterra creo varias rebuelas en la ciudad de Demmar, apropiándose de las importaciones que yacían en el-

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

El salón completo dejo salir un suspiro, y sincronizadamente todos dejaron caer la pluma, azotando las libretas.

PROFESOR: Huh. Parece que se nos acabo el tiempo. – El profesor empezó a recoger sus cosas y a guardarlas en la maleta que tenia. – Para mañana quiero que vengan preparados, tendremos una pequeña prueba sobre la tercer guerra mundial omnica para ver que tanto recuerdan el semestre pasado.

Despues de decir eso y de recibir miradas molestas de todos en el salón, el profesor desplazo las tablas que ahora sustituian su puerta y salio del salón.

Despues de que saliera el profesor, gritos emocionados de los estudiantes se oyeron en los pasillos. La mayoría salio corriendo dejando al salón vacio con unas cuantas personas preparándose para salir, entre ellas Genji, que apenas estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

GENJI: (a si mismo) Supongo que es hora de receso. – Genji dijo mientras trataba de estirar los musculos de su mano que adoloridamente se retorcia lentamente.

TRACER: Que tal la clase, cariño?

GENJI: Interesante

TRACER: En serio?

GENJI: No

TRACR: Lo bueno es que ya es hora del receso. Y me muriendo de hambre.

GENJI: Yo tambien me muero de hambre. Tengo un sanwitch extra. - Genji empezo a rebuscar en su mochila, sacando un tupperware decorado con una calcomania de corazonsito tipo osito cariñosito. - Si quieres te lo puedo da...

En ese momento Genji, al levantar la mirada, se percato que tracer habia salido a toda velocidad del salón a quien sabe donde. UN viento solitario y funebre se podia escuchar en el aula vacia.

Hasta uno de esos arbustos rodantes podria haber quedado bien en esos momentos.

GENJI: supongo que... entonces comere yo...solo...

Genji voltio a ver al los sandweches con el cabiz bajo.

GENJI: Solo... como el subnormal que soy

En ese momento, Genji escucho unas voces viniendo del pasiyo.

TRACER: VAMOS CHICOS! SIEMPRE COMEMOS JUNTOS EN EL SALON.

?: LENA! Deja de jalarnos del brazo de esa forma, ya ibamos camino a tu salon.

?.?: Si Lena, relax grill. (suzurrando a ella misma) Jeje hice un meme

TRACER: Son muy lentos, tuve que dejar a Genji solo por su lentitud. Ya estamos aquí, busquen un lugar comodo y sientence.

En ese momento Genji vio como entraba al salon esta Lena con dos personas. Un chico moreno. de cabello larga muy bien cuidado recogido en uola de caballo, con unos audifonos muy grandes, y junto a el... una chica que genji creia reconocer. Ambos levantaron su mano para saludar a Genji pero la chica lo vio con cara de haberse dado cuanta de algo... En ese momento Genji recordo de donde conocia a la chica.

?.?: SSIBSEKI- entonces la chica intento lanzarse contra Genji con una ira contenida de más de 8000- ME HICISTE PERDER MI PARTIDA DE 8 BIT WARRIOR FIGTER T, TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO HIJO DE...

EL chico moreno trato de sostenerla

?: TRANQUILA HANA, NO PUEDES MATAR AL AMIGO DE TRACER

: SUELTAME LUCIO, NADIE DEFENDIO AL POBRE DE LOKU CUANDO ESTE MALDITO PEDAZO DE...

TRACER: Hana, que dijimos de tu vocalario.

: SI ESTE MALDITO PEDAZO DE... "BAKA-cio" NO ME HUBIERA INTERRUMPIDO

LUCIO: VAMOS HANA SOLO ES UN JUEGO.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor despues de esa frase.

Hana empezo a voltear lentamente su cabeza y con una mirada sanguinaria comento entre dientes a Lucio.

: Si vuelves a decir tremenda estupidez juro en nombre de Shinji Icari que te voy a sacar esos ojos tan bonitos que tienes.

GENJI: (susurrando) _*entiendo esa referenceia porque es un anime jiji :#*_

LUCIO: que de mis ojos?

: que te los voy a sacar y me los voy a comer.

TRACER: estoy segura que dijiste que...

: NO TE METAS LENA!

Tracer se escondio debajo de un escritorio despues de que le dirigiera la mirada

LUCIO: no queda otra alternativa - Lucio se acerco a una pequeña riñonera que tenia, sacando una lata de montain dew- Tranquila Hana, refrescate un poco.

se escapo de los (musculosos _*cough*_ ) brazos de Lucio y se sento en una esquina del salon tomando sin reposo la lata hasta dejarla vacia.

LUCIO: Mejor?

solo acintio con la cabza.

LUCIO: disculpala, es un poco agresiva cuando se refiere a cosas de juegos de videos. Un gusto conocerte yo soy...

GENJI: Lucio, alcance a escuchar un poco de los gritos de Hana.

LUCIO: vaya, has de tener muy buen oido

GENJI: oido supersonico, para ser precisos.

TRACER: Bueno, supongo que ya se conocen, ¿Por qué no pasamos a sentarnos y comer?

Lucio saco a del rincon de donde estaba y saco los topper de ambos de su chamarra.

Todos se sentaron, y comenzaron a prepararse para comer. Genji abrio su tupper revelando una comida perfectamente arreglada, adornada con pulpos de salchicha y frutas cortadas en forma de estrella.

TRACER: E-esa es tu comida? La ordenaste o algo?

LUCIO: Es el mejor lonche que he visto en mi vida... ese sandwich...

GENJI: Asi es, es un sandwich de 3 pisos de jamon, carne y queso sin orillas sazonado con ajo picado a mano horneado semi-tostado. Es mi favorito.

LUCIO: qu...

: Mejor cierra la boca, que estas empezando a babear :[.

GENJI: Y no, lo cocino mi hermano, heh. El me odia hahahaha.

TRACER: Aha... se nota su odio en el sazon de las salchichas.

GENJI: Mucho -n-.

Lucio sacudio la cabeza para salir de el trance en el que habia entrado por la comida. Tenia un tema mas importante que queria discutir.

LUCIO: Entonces Genji, ¿eres nuevo verdad?

GENJI: ASI E...

TRACER: SUFRIO UN ACCIDENTE SUPER FEO Y TUVIERON QUE RECONSTRUIR SU CUERPO Y PERDIO UN AÑO DE ESCUELA, PERO COMO ES MUY INTELIGENTE DEJARON QUE NO SE RETRASARA Y PUDIERA ENTRAR A NUESTRO GRUPO.

GENJI: … Quieres agregar algo mas? … No se, mi tipo de sangre o algo por el estilo?

TRACER: B+!

 _...[canned laughter]..._

LUCIO: Entonces ustedes dos se conocen

GENJI: algo así...

: ujuju, esto se oye como una historia vergonzosa.

Genji se puso un poco nervioso.

GENJI: bueno es que...

Y entonces se escucho un grito del pasillop.

JUNKRAT: NO TE PREOCUPES NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO! TUS MEJORES AMIGOS HAN LLEGADO A PASAR EL ALMOHERZO CONTIGO!

ROADHOG: … y yo estoy aquí tambien.

En eso entro Junjrat por la puerta corriendo. Entro a tal velocidad que se estrello contra el escritorio.

JUNKRAT: HEMOS LLEGADO - dijo mientras ponia un pulgar arriba.

Junkrat volteo a ver a Roadhog atrás de el, con una mirada de grandes ojos, esperando algo de el. Mako se le quedo mirando un rato, pero despues de soltar un reacio suspiro subio el brazo con el pulgar hacia arriba.

TRACER: otra vez ustedes?!

JUNKRAT: tranquila dulzura, solo venimos a compartir almuerzo con nuestro... NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO!

TRACER: de seguro vienen a tratar de quitarle su almoherzo.

JUNKRAT: al contrario correcaminos

Junkrat chasqueo los dedos y road hog levanto una bolsa de comida que traia con el.

JUNKRAT: amigo cyborg ninja, esta es una muestra de nuestra amistad asia a ti.

TRACER: QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO JAMINSON.

Junkrat puso cara de duda y voltio a ver a rodhog, quie simplemente se undio en hombros.

JUNKRAT: mira dulzura, entiendo que no confies muchos en nosotros, solo con vernos se entiende. Pero en verdad pensamos que nuestro nuevo mejor amigo es super genial osea hello y cool cool y en verdad queremos ser sus mejores amigos. -roadhog acentia sarcasticamente con su cabeza-

TRACER: NO LES CREO NI UNA SOLA PALABRA, BRAVUCONES.

Jaminson retrocedio unos pasos hacia atrás.

ROADHOG: no queremos problemas con nadie. Solo traiamos una bolsa de papás con sal para Genji.

Roadhog saco una bolsa de papas "Chambritas" edicion especial Murloc. Las puso sobre el escritorio de Genji y retrocedio lentamente a la altura de Junkrat.

JUNKRAT: bueno, Genji , al parece tu amiga no nos quiere aquí. Nos veremos luego. Cuando la pequeña correcaminos este entre las piernas de la araña.

Tracer se sonrojo un poco

ROADHOG: Nos veremos luego

Junkrat y Roadhog salieron del salon con la cabeza hacia abajo

LUCIO: Creo que fuiste muy severo con ellos Lena Lee.

: (con la boca llena) FI BE BABFABDTE BDAZZACERS.

TRACER: se lo merecen, son unos bravucones y ded seguro solo quieren molestar a Genji.

GENJI: pero Lena... En verdad solo me dieron unas papas... Quizas en verdad solo quieran hablarme

Tracer bajo su cabeza algo arrepentida y pensativa.

TRACER: quizas tengas razon. Nunca los habia verlos darle comida a nadie más. Quizas mañana deberiamos invitarlos a comer con nosotros

Entonces se escucho un grito desde el pasillo

JUNKRAT: (GRITANDO DESDE EL PASILLO) PARA QUE DEJAR PARA MAÑANA LO QUE SE PUEDE HACER HOY.

En ese momento los dos junkers regresaron corriendo al salon.

ROADHOG: TENEMOS NUESTROS ALMOHERZOS LISTOS PARA SER COMIDOS Y COMPARTiD-.

TRACER: DIJE MAÑANA MALDITO PAR DE PELMAZOS

Entonces tracer sero la puerta en la cara de los dos chicos. Un duro THUD se pudo escuchar mientras que la pobre criatura se estrellaba con la debil puerta del salon. Por el cristal de la puerta solo se veia la cara de un cachorro Junkrat casi en lagrimas apoyandose en el vidrio.

JUNKRAT: POR QUE ERES ASI OXTON?

TRACER: POR TUS ESTUPIDOS COMENTARIOS.

JUNKRAT: PERO CREI QUE TE GUSTABA AMELIE uwu.

TRACER: SI SIGUES HABLANDO NUNCA TE ABRIRE ESTA PUERTA

JUNKRAT: ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN. NO MÁS COMENTARIOS DE AMELIE.

TRACER: QUE BUENO QUE LO ENTIENDES.

Tracer cerro sus ojos y sonrio en muestra de victoria

ROADHOG: QUE NO LA CHICA QUE LE GUSTA DE LLAMA EMILIE?

Tracer abrio los ojos sorprendida y con la sonrisa convertida en una mueca

JUNKRAT: O ES VERDAD . LA DEL 203 CIERTO?

TRACER: NO ME GUSTA NADIE PAR DE ARAGANES

Grito Tracer abriendo la puerta.

TRACER: Y MAS VALE QUE SE VAYAN ANTES DE QUE LES META SUS ALMOHERZOS POR EL...

LUCIO: Cool, Lena, reljate un poco, ya entendimos que no te gustan los comentarios sobre tus novias.

Tracer voltio a ver Lucio con una cara de te voy a cortar la cabeza. Lucio solo volteo a ver a los Junkers.

LUCIO: Entren y sientense antes de que nos mate a los 3

Genji no prestando atencion a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor seguia tratando de pensar como comerse el sandwich cuando no tiene boca (a no si tiene verdad hahahahoo HAAAAAA **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** _ppptd_ )

Junkrat y Roadhog solo acintieron y se sentaron a un lado de Genji.

Los 6 chicos compartieron juntos su almoherzos ese dia y quizas nunca se imaginaron que esto se convertiria en una costumbre.

Muchos temas volaron entre los 6. Las multiples medallas de tracer en atletismo, el gusto de lucio por la musica y de por los videojuegos y... las cosas de Roadhog... nadie sabia mucho de Mako... y quizas nucna nadie lo hiciera... Bueno creemos que le gustan los cerdos... Pero falta confirmacion.

JUNKRAT: Entonces tienes ese traje por sufrir un accidente camarada?

Genji acintio con su cabeza

JUNRAT: bueno, tenemos algo en comun amigo.

Junkrat levanto su pantalon y dejo mostrar una protesis de metal debajo de esta.

Genji se sorprendio y se podia ver en su cara.

GENJI: que le pasa a tu...

JUNKRAT: accidnete con pirotecnia, queria hacer una broma para hacer reir a mako y por eso perdi la pierna.

TRACER: Jaminson... eso fue durante estas ultimas vacaciones, ¿no es asi?

Roadhog asintio con la cabeza, se podia ver que roadhog estaba complacido consigo mismo.

ROADHOG: _heheheheh_ ＾Ｕ＾.

JUNRAKT: (´･ω･`)... ?

Los otros cuatro chicos se quedaron viendo en duda

En eso sono la campana de entrada.

JUNKRAT: bueno chicos gracias por dejarnos compartir el almoherzo con ustede.s estaremos en contacto chicos.-Junkrat tomo lo que quedaba del sandwich que genji le habia dado a tracer- Hata luego amigos

Los dos bandoleros salieron por la puerta

LUCIO: hana y yo tambien deberiamo de irnos ya. Nos vemos luego Genji

GENJI: N-NO ESPEREN NO SE VAYAN NO ME DEJEN SOLO CON ESTa DESQUI-

Genji sintio un a mano en su hombro.

TRACER: Que pasa genji, asi no se trata a tu mejor amiga ●‿●

Junkrat y Roadhog volvieron a entrar en el salon.

JUNKRAT: Ah cierto, estamos en el mismo salon verdad hahaha- OUCH

Mako le da un zape por imbecilo.

HOG: Bueno, al parecer nos quedaremos mas tiempo contigo.

GENJI: _noooooooooooooo..._

 _NA: HAHAHA que lokos estan estos chauveauxitos verdad? Boeno._

 _Les JURO. SMUTT, LEMON, LO QUE SEA. Soy una pervertida y quiero passion como la del christ._

 _Y la voy a tener. No como a alguien que conosco en esta fanfic que juega con GAREN EN LEL OF LEGENDS HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA pppfd._

 _Proximo capitulo pronto_


	4. Chapter 4 - Onii-chan happy happy funtim

AN: HOLA CHICOS, como andan racista (jaja eh estado viendo mucho a Alk4PONE). Yo he estado muy bien, solo que ocupada ahora que ando saliendo de la secundaria. Mis amigas y yo hemos estado saliendo mucho. El otro dia jugamos a verdad y reto y me toco hacer cosas muy locas. Entre las más locas fue que me toco besar a mi mejor amiga XD y tambien ¿alguna vez han probado la caca? La verdad no estoy segura si me gusto o no, pero es lo bueno de ser jovenes podemos experimentar con todo.

 **CA PITULO 4: LOs ANDROIDES SON MAMIFEROS?**

 _Tras largas horas de tortura y sufrimiento, por fin..._

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

 _Sono el timbre de la ultima clase, dejando libre a todos los chicos de sus tareas diarias._

 _PROFESORA AMINOME: Muy bien chicos nos vemos para la clase del dia de mañ..._

 _Antes de que pudiera acabar esa frase todos los chicos ya habia salido corriendo del salon. Genji apenas estana tomando sus cosas y guardandólas en su mochila._

 _Prof. AMINOME: ah señor Genji, que bueno que aun esta aquí.-dijo la profesora acercandose lentamente a genji.-Usted es nuevo por aquí verdad?- dijo poniendo su mano sobre uno de los hombros de genji.-_

 _Genji afirmo con la cabeza_

 _Genji: Asi es profesora. Soy el mas fresco de la escuela en todo sentido. -Genji puso su pulgar hacia arriba._

 _PROF. AMINOME: Bueno, yo tengo una manera muy peculiar de recibir a los chicos nuevos- dijo la profesora acariciando el hombro de genjo.-_

 _La frescura de Genji lentamente se empezo a desvanecer de su persona._

 _GENJI: Y cual es esa forma?- pregunto en voz baja_

 _La profesora solo le sonrio a genji._

 _PROF. AMINOME: veras, genji -volteo el rostro de genji hacia ella.- a mi megusta, cuando hay un chico nuevo, darle una bienvenida para que no olviden como son las cosas por aquí.-_

 _GENJI: porfesora aminome... aminome agrada a donde va esto_

 _Genji empezaba a ponerse un poco más nerviso. La profesora empezaba a acercar su rostro con el de genji. Genji estaba sin poder moverse y en las garras de la profesora_

 _PROF AMINOME: gengi -dijo la profesora susurrando- quiero que me limpies la jaula del gamster_

GENJI: Vaya, todo esto lo escribio usted Señor Jamon?-dijo genji sosteniendo la laptop que por alguna razon estaba dentro de la jaula del hamster.

El hamster mascota de la clase, el señor Jamon, acentio con su cabeza de forma orgullosa.

Todo lo anterior lo habia escrito la pequeña mascota de la calse. Cuando el dialogo que verdaderamente paso fue:

 _PROF. AMINOME: AH GENJI POR SER NUEVO TE TOCA LIMPIARLE AL HAMSTER._

 _GENJI: A WENO CUAL HAMSTER._

 _PROF. AMINOM: AH MIRA VEN DEJAME TE LO ENSEÑO._

 _HENJI: A OKI AHÍ STA._

 _REGRESANDO AL ESCENARIO ACTUAL_

GENJI: Pero no crees que esto esta un poco demasiado sexoso?-dijo Genji en una voz llena de duda

El Sr jamon empezo a mover sus garras en forma agresiva y a hacer ruidos furiosos

?: El Sr Jamon dice que simplemente no entiendes su forma de arte ya que tu paladar artistico no es lo suficientemente maduro.

GENJI: Ay we!- dijo genji saltando de susto- tu quien eres y que haces aquí

Una calmada y refinada voz respondio.

?: Perdon por asustarte, mi nombre es winston y soy un estudiante de tercer año.

GENJI: y si eres de tercero... y un gorila...?

Efectivamente, era un gorila.

WINSTON: Sip. - El dijo. - Veras, yo fui de la generacion que recibio al hammond aquí en la escuela. Yo y el somos buenos amigos y vengo a visitarlo todos los dias antes de irme a casa.

GENJI: Hammond?

WINSTON: ah si, perdona se me olvida que eres nuevo por aquí. Como podras ver yo no soy una persona, soy un cientifico y yo puedo comunicarme con el.

GENJI: Y un gorila...

WINSDON: …Asi es...

El señor hammond acentio a las palabras de winston

GENJI: y si lo entiendes me podias explicar como pudo escribir esto?

WINSTON: Bueno, El Sr. Jamon es conocido como uno de los escritores mas revolucionarios en el mundo del arte. El toma la escencia de la vida a su alrededor y crea nuevas historias para la gente de renombre.

GENJI: ...Osea escribe fanfictions eroticas de lo que oye...

WINSTON: No creo que eso describa completamente el genio de su escritura. Esta tiene el titulo de "Te voy a enseñar donde poner el hamster".

GEJI: Según yo se llamaba "Como ir a la carcel de la mano de un ciborg menor de edad"

WINSTON: Meh, ese nombre no captura la escencia de la historia, ademas Hammond nunca a sido muy bueno para escribir titulos.

Hammond empezo a verse descontento con los comentarios del gorila.

WINSTON: Oye tu. - Winston señalo interrogatoriamente a Hammond. - Ya hemos hablado que tienes que aprender a tomar criticas, ademas tienes que admitir que mi titulo es mejor.

Los chillidos de hammond se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y agresivos

WINSTON: AH SI? Eso crees? Solo por tener 3 millones de likes en tu fanfic más reciente no significa que seas bueno para todo pequeño egocentrico...

Hammond bajo la cabeza y murmuro algo en chillidos.

WINSTON: PORQUE NO ME LO DICES EN LA CARA ESTUPIDO RUEDOR

GENJI: OIGAN, todos somos amigos chichos, todos somos amigos. -dijo genju separando a los dos antes de que empezaran a golpearse- Ok, primero vamos a un tema mas importante, que no se llama Sr. Jamon? De donde viene lo de Hammond.

WINSTON: bueno, veras...-dijo winston acomodandose sus lentes- para esto tenemos que remontarnos hace tres años...

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK (antes muerta que falta de sutileza)

Hammond acababa de llegar esa mañana al salon. Yo tuve la suerte de sentarme a un lado de donde estaba el. COnversamos durante un largo rato, ahí fue donde me dijo que su nombre era hammond y su pasion no solo por la escritura sino el anime y cosas de ese tipo. Como era su primer dia el salon eligiria el nombre que llevaria

DOCTOR HAROLD WINSTON: bueno chicos, como sabran hoy recibimos a la nueva mascota del salon y es momento de que todos votemos por un nombre. Ideas?

?: Pestilencia- dijo una chica gotica con monocromia que se parecia a David Bowie.-

?: Fleming!-dijo una chica rubia con acento aleman-

?: El bronco prro-dijo una estudiante de secundaria mexicana que habia entrado quien sabe como a esta clase-

En ese momento podias ver el entusiasmo de Hammond irse de su cara. HAMMOND en verdad dessiaba un nombre como naruto, deku o Gen.

WINSTOR: Y porque no lo llamamos Hammond?

La chica rubia viltio a ver a winston con un brillo en sus ojos

?: SI! WINSTON ERES UN HENIO! HAY QUE LLAMARLO SEÑOR JAMON!

WINSTON: pero yo no dije eso angela...

ANGELA: TODOS DE ACUERDO QUE EL NOMBRE DE LA MASCOTA SEA SEÑOR JAMON?!

Toda la clase levanta la mano sentenciando el nombre con el que mi pequeño amigo seria conocido de ahí en adelante

FIN DEL FLASHBACK FIN DEL FLASHBACK FIN DEL FLASHBACK _*tururururu~*_

GENJI: En tonces el en verdad se llama Hammond

Hammond asintio con su pequeña cabeza pachoncita y redondita. Genji se acerco a el y tomo su pequeña patita

GENJI: yo soy genjo Shimada

, es un gusto conocerte Hammond

Hammond se sorprendio un poco pero sonrio y dejo salir ruidos de su boca.

WINSTONS: dice que el gusto es todo suyo, Genji

GENJO: tambien es un gusto conocerte a ti Winstn.

WINSTON: El sentimiento es mutuo Genji.

GENJI: bueno hammond, ahora voy a cambiar tu acerrin, porque si no termino de limpiar tu jaula nunca me podre ir.

Hammond puso cara de preocupacion y empezo a tratar de bloquear el camino de la mano de genjo

GENJI: que pasa? Solo lo quito rapido

Genji quito todo el acerrin dejando el fondo de la jaula al descubierto. En el fondo se encontro con una revista con una chica anime mostrando sus panties, con el titulo: "Oni chan happy happy fun time". Hubo un silencio incomodo minetras que los dos estudiantes se quedaron mirando la revista, el hamster se empezo a sonrojarse un poco. Genji tiro un monton de acerrin dentro de la jaula de hammond

GENJI: No le dire a nadie lo que vimos hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Winston y hammond asintieron con la cabeza

Al terminar, Genji y Winston caminaron juntos hacia la salida. Ahí estaba henzo esperando a que genji saliera.

HANCHO: HIDRANTE! POR QUE TE TOMASTE TANTO TIEMPO EN SALIR!

GENJI: disculpa hermano, pero la maestra me dejo acargo de la limpieza del hamster

JANZO: Y QUE HACES CON EL MONO?-dijo winston apuntando hacia Winston

GENJI: Pero... si aquí no hay ningun mono, hermano - dijo Genji perdido -

WINSTON: baya hanzo pense que con tu promedio seria más habil para diferencia r a un mono de un gorila. Los monos tienen cola, y los gorilas no.

[canned laughter] [Sale el titlecard "Aprendiendo zoologia con Winston"]

HANSI: Cierto... eres un gorila...-dijo janso apenado ya que en verdad no sabia la diferencia entre un mono y un gorila- simplemente no crei que mi hermano pudiera llevarse con alguien de años más arriba (y generaciones evolucionarias mas abajo).

WINSTON: Bueno, no importa. Nos vemos luego Genji, espero que tu tiempo en nuestra escuela sea uno disfrutable. -dijo Wisnton apretando firmemente la mano de genji-

GENJI: (owie...) gracias winston, no tengo duda sobre eso

Wisnton se despidio del pequeño ciborg androide y tomo su rumbo propio

Genji y Hanzo se fueron a su casa

JANZO: Y beuno genji, dime que te molestaron mucho el dia de hoy

GENJO (20 METROS DETRÁS DE HANZO): de hecho no, hice muchos amigos el dia de hoy

Hanze (sonriendo ya que en verdad se alegraba de oir eso pero es bien tsundere y no lo iba a decir): De seguro solo estas diciendo mentiras. Bueno, lleguemos a casa que tengo mucha tarea hermano

GENJI: si , hermano.

Genji sabia que este era el inicio de una nueva fase en su vida y de una de la que aprenderia mucho y conseguiria amistades nuevas. Genji estaba emocionado por ver lo que le tenia preparado el destino.

EPILOGO:

Esa noche despues de que genji termino de lavar los platos subio a su cuarto, se puso sus pijamas y se acosto en su cama. En ese momento Genji saco su celular y abrio una pestaña de incognito de goggle. "Oni Chan Happy Happy fun time" puso genji en el buscador.

GENJI: gracias Hammond senpai.

Fue una noche larga para genji.

 _AN: Jamoncito pan y vino me anda robando my trabajo n. Pinshi rata inmunda. Solo yo puedo escribir porno de mis personajes eh? Bueno estos no son mis personajes pero uds me enteinedn._

 _Oye y como esta eso de que besaste a tu mejor amiga? No me acuerdo de que me besaras...Solo recuerdo que besaste a la estupida de Tony romans..._


End file.
